Mindfreak
by SadistiKitteh
Summary: Even before Zim was to conquer Earth, the Armada had decided to wage war against MiddleEarth to conquer it. Legolas and Aragonr find out from none other than Zim himslf and, once again, stive to save MiddleEarth from this new evil Rated 4 battle scenes
1. Intro

**_I do not own Invader Zim or Lord of the Rings, they belong to Johnen Vasquez and J.R.R. Tolkien_**

The time was a peaceful ending and a formation of a new beginning. Middle Earth had defeated Sauron at last, the Elves left for the sea after years of yearning, and the four heroes' from Hobbiton made it home, saving it from becoming the new Mordor. Aragorn took his place as kind and Legolas went back to his home in Mirkwood.

However, far away, in deep space, a populace of another race traveled. The Massive glided slowly across galaxies, scavenging for the next planet to raid. Back before each Invader was assigned a planet each, the Armada was a whole. A time when the Irkens had their first taste of new leadership. The last Tallest had been once again slaughtered by Zim's little creation, so new Tallests took his place. Red and Purple, the fresh Tallest, decided it was best to keep Zim as far away from the massive as possible. So, for the next mission, they decided to have him warn the next planet of the upcoming invasion.

It wasn't as fun to take over a planet without giving them time to prepare, it made it amusing to the Tallests to watch the poor victims struggle under the force of the Irken Elite. Tallests Red and Purple hoped that maybe the next planet would kill him this time, or hold him hostage. At least it would get Zim out of their lekku.

Tallest Purple looked at the scene before his eyes, reaching for another curly fry. He popped it in his mouth and went for a handful more, before looking over at Red. "Well," Purple stated, his mouth full of curly fries, "What planet should we conquer next? That last one was too easy."

"I know, we need a challenge or something, to at least strengthen our Armada." Red rubbed his head in thought. "We should do a sweep around the universe or something."

"But what if there's something stronger than us?" Purple asked, looking intently at the last doughnut on the table. Red scoffed and took the last doughnut. "Hey that was-"

"Don't be stupid Purple! No one is greater than the Irken Armada! Now...to find a suitable planet..."

"Hey," Purple exclaimed, pointing to one place on the map in front of them, "What about there?" Red leaned in closer and information displayed in Irken on the screen. "Hmm...Maybe you're right Purple. Look, there are Mortals we can torture and maybe we can even make them fight for fun! And they have Immortals too! Those can serve as our slaves!" Red turned to his co-Tallest, "I can't believe it Pur, you actually found a perfect place for us to conquer!"

Purple blinked, swallowing his curly fries. "I just pointed to a random place on the map."

Red sighed and looked at the map of the planet. "Well, what is this planet?"

Purple leaned closer and squinted. "I think it says...Middle-Earth."

"Middle-Earth?" Red repeated. He started laughing and stood. "It's settled then, Middle-Earth it is!" At this point, Zim came in. He smiled wide and bowed to his Tallests. "Have you decided, My Tallests?"

"Err, as a matter of fact Zim, we have," Red answered, floating over to the side of the platform, "You will go to Middle Earth and warn them of their up coming doom."

Zim saluted and bowed again. "I will not fail you, my Tallest."

"Good, you will receive the info needed when you get to the docking bay. You may go now." Zim left and Red sighed, sitting on his chair again. "Hopefully this time these Middle-Earthians will kill him off or something, there's no way I want to deal with that little defect again." Purple nodded, reaching for the curly fries and finding none.

"Hey!" Purple exclaimed, "Where'd all the curly fries go?!"


	2. Impending Doom

Meanwhile, in Middle Earth, it had now been 6 years after the War of the Ring. Aragorn decided to let his first born, who was coming of age, help Faramir take care of Gondor as he went to Mirkwood to visit his long time friend. Legolas welcomed him with open arms and, soon after the feast, they walked together through the woods to catch up.

⌠Your father seemed to enjoy my company Legolas. Although we▓d wreak havoc everywhere as children.■

⌠Ai, My father hasn▓t seen you since we were children Estel. Of course he was glad to see you again, and as a king of Gondor, no less.■

⌠Well, when you▓re a Ranger like I was, you tend to not always stay in one place.■

Legolas laughed and nodded. It was good to remember the past and not be afraid to do so. They walked into a clearing in the forest and sat. Legolas looked up into the sky and his eyes widened. He saw something strange, a thing he never seen before. He stood up to look closer, causing Aragorn to jump slightly. ⌠Legolas?■ Aragorn stood and looked up as well, ⌠What do you see?■

⌠I can▓t say. It looks like some┘strange metallic bubble.■

Aragorn looked at his friend in confusion. He looked back up and blinked. ⌠Well, does it look dangerous?■

⌠It may be.■ Legolas pulled out his bow and an arrow, aiming at the strange object in the sky. Aragorn watched as Legolas took aim, squinting slightly to find a weak spot. He drew the arrow back and fired. Legolas lowered his bow. Both he and Aragorn watched as his arrow flew through the air.

-----

Zim flew around Middle Earth in his Voot Cruiser, looking around for a place to land. He let the Voot idle in the air as he looked on the map that the Tallests had sent him. ⌠Hmm┘It seems that I am over a place called Mirkwood┘I▓ll just go a little longer and land in that clearing riiight there.■

Zim smiled to himself and closed the map. He drove his Voot around towards the clearing when suddenly, an alarm went off. ⌠What?! What is this?!■

Before he could figure out the problem, he saw an oncoming arrow getting closer to his Voot. Zim laughed in amusement. ⌠Foolish Middle-Earthians! Your puny sticks can▓t penetrate my Voots▓ defenc-■

He felt the Voot lurch and, suddenly, he was falling out of the sky. ⌠No! NOOOO!! AHHHHH!!! Eject, EJECT!!!■

-----

Aragorn and Legolas watched as the mysterious object burst into flames and began plummeting to the ground. Their eyes widened as they watched. ⌠It▓s headed for us!■ Aragorn shouted, backing up slightly. Legolas backed up as well, but stopped and leered a little. ⌠It▓ll land beside us, it changed course.■

Legolas and Aragorn watched in awe as it crash landed, a few feet to the left of where the stood. ⌠Come on Estel, let▓s see what this thing is.■

Aragorn nodded and followed behind Legolas.

-----

Zim was propelled out of his Voot and skidded across the ground. He spat out the dirt and looked at his Voot. He cursed under his breath and surveyed the damage. ⌠Well, so much for waiting to get it fixed. I▓ll have to do it right here.■ Zim expelled some tools from his Pak and got to work.

He was about to put the final touches on his Voot when he heard voices in the distance. He hid behind the Voot and silently worked on the last broken part.

He listened into what the two Middle-Earthians said and smirked. ▒This should be fun┘▓

-----

Legolas ran to the crash site and stopped dead. Aragorn came up behind Legolas and gaped. ⌠How did that survive the crash?■

⌠More importantly, what is it?■

⌠You fools! It▓s a Voot Cruiser!■

Both Legolas and Aragorn jumped, staring at the Voot. ⌠It speaks?■ Aragorn asked to the air, stepping closer. ⌠Who are you?■

Zim chuckled behind the Voot and peeked around his Voot. ⌠I am ZIM!! I have come to warn you of your impending DOOM!■

⌠Doom?■ Legolas repeated, stepping up beside Aragorn, ⌠But Sauron was defeated.■

Zim laughed manically. ⌠FOOLS!! Prepare to face the wrath of the Irken ELITE!!■

Legolas growled and Aragorn readied his sword. Zim finished the last of the repairs and jumped on top of hiss Voot. He smirked down at them, a cynical look in his eyes. Legolas was fazed by the strange new creature and Aragorn lowered his sword in awe. ⌠Yes, marvel at the greatness which is ZIM!!■ Zim gloated, putting one hand on his hip.

⌠What are you doing here?■ Legolas growled, slightly defensive against this new enemy. Zim just rolled his eyes. ⌠I told you, pathetic Earth-stink! I▒m warning you of your demise!■ Zim pressed a button on a remote and the Voot opened for him. He landed on the seat and closed the Voot Cruiser. He started it up, laughing manically. He flew off, leaving Legolas and Aragorn, stunned.

⌠We must warn someone!■ Legolas exclaimed after a while, helping his friend stand again. Aragorn nodded and both took off towards Rivendell. 


	3. Challenge

Elladan sat at his desk, looking over scrolls. The day had been fairly calm, which meant fairly boring to Elladan. He sighed, leaning back. His brother, Elrohir, had gone out riding early morning. With left him to deal with the study and paperwork. ▒Could this day get any worse? No wonder father was so dull , he had to deal with this kind of thing every day.▓

He looked up when his brother ran in, panting. ⌠Elrohir?■

⌠Legolas and Estel,■ Elrohir panted, ⌠They have an urgent happening to discuss and they request a council.■

⌠Council?■ Elladan parroted, sitting up straight, ⌠Whatever for?■

⌠They wouldn▓t tell me. Estel wants to speak with us in private.■

Elladan pushed his chair back and stood. ⌠Well, what are we waiting for?■ He walked to Elrohir▓s side and wrapped his arm around his brothers▓ shoulders, ⌠Let▓s see what troubles our brethren.■

Elladan and Elrohir swiftly came out into the gardens, where Legolas and Aragorn sat on a bench by a stream. Aragorn looked over at the twins and waved them over. ⌠Are you prepared to listen to what we say?■

⌠No matter how absurd it seems?■ Legolas added, giving the two a serious look. The twins nodded and sat on either side of Aragorn and Legolas. Aragorn began to tell all of what had happened the night before. How and Legolas found a strange ship out in the forest, the strange creature that owned the ship, and the threat he made to all of Middle-Earth. Elladan looked over at his brother, then both burst out laughing.

⌠Ah Estel. What kind of fable is this? Aren▓t we a little old for childish games?■

⌠▓Tis not a game, Elladan. This is a true threat. We need to gather a council and decide how we will wage war on such advanced creatures.■

Elrohir sighed. ⌠Oh Legolas, Estel has you in on it too?■

⌠We do not lie,■ Legolas pulled a small metallic tool and handed it to Elrohir. ⌠This is what the creature had used to repair it▓s flying device. We found it buried under dirt.■

Elrohir blinked, handing it to his brother. ⌠This is┘a strange thing indeed.■ Elladan exclaimed, gaping. Aragorn nodded. ⌠Which is why we need council.■

⌠But this could be anything! It doesn▓t look dangero-■

⌠The thing spoke of doom, Elladan. And I still feel the looming wrath in his words.■ Legolas murmured, looking at the tool in Elladan▓s hands, ⌠Neither of us knows what kind of weapons they have.■

Elrohir nodded and put a hand on his brother▓s shoulder. ⌠Elladan, we must call council. An urgent council. These beasts could be a threat to all Middle-Earth.■

⌠With the kind of device I have in my hand, they could do more than just a threat.■ Elladan looked at his brother, ⌠I loathe to say that this is a threat worse than Sauron, or Morgoth.■

Legolas and Elrohir looked down, but Aragorn stood. ⌠We must be swift, we don▓t know when they may attack.■

The three elves nodded. Aragorn and Legolas set off to warn their respective people, while Elladan and Elrohir prepared for a council.

-----

Zim landed his Voot and smirked. ▒This invasion will be fun, we might actually have competition!▓ Zim walked through the halls until he was stopped by another Irken. ⌠Welcome back Zim, glad you survived.■

⌠Yes, yes, celebrate my glorious return- But!■ Zim smirked at the orange-eyed Irken, pointing a solitary finger at him. ⌠This is only the beginning Gem. Be proud that the first invasion you experience will be a challenging one.■

The Irken named Gem crossed his arms and smirked back. ⌠Oh really, how do you know?■

Zim rolled his eyes and pushed past Gem, beckoning the young Irken to follow. ⌠They spoke in a seemingly intelligent tone, but I know they will break when masses upon masses of Irken ships blot out their sun!■ Zim laughed manically, coughing a little when the few Irkens in the hall turned to stare at him. Zim toned down his voice and continued, ⌠If they were afraid of a messenger, imagine our advantage.■

Gem blinked. ⌠Okaaay, how does that make them difficult?■

⌠They won▓t be,■ Zim flipped his hand, as if brushing off a stupid question, ⌠But they▓ll put up a fight, which will at least challenge us so that young invaders like you will be stronger in the future.■

Gem rolled his eyes and sighed. ⌠What are they anyway?■

Zim thought for a moment, then shrugged. ⌠Filthy.■ Zim concluded, walking proudly through the hall. Gem shook his head and followed after Zim. 


End file.
